


Guilt and Secrecy are a tricky thing [ON HOLD]

by ChicagoFireMistakes



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoFireMistakes/pseuds/ChicagoFireMistakes
Summary: Story that combines Brettsey and Stellaride.Sadly the story is on hold, the show is going in the opposite direction and I want to use moments from the show in this story, which isn't possible at the moment.Will continue when possible!
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Guilt and Secrecy are a tricky thing [ON HOLD]

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 9x02 but Brettsey did already talk and agreed to be going from friends to relationship at a slow pace to have the time to face their pasts.

It has been a slow shift so far. A few calls for ambo but that's literally been it. She's getting bored of sitting in the common room peacefully scrolling through social media.

She gets up and goes to Matt's quarters. Surprisingly he isn't at his desk doing paperwork. Even more surprisingly, there is no paperwork at all. She then looks at the bunk, her heart skips a beat as he notices her and a big smile grows on his face. _'My god, why am I so damn lucky to be able calling this man my boyfriend?'_ She thinks to herself.

"Hey. What's up?" He asks.

"Not much."

"Well how about we change that and go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah?" She beams in excitement.

"Yeah. About time we head out on a real date."

"I can't argue with that.... ugh" She lets out a groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you know how everybody here sometimes wished we could have an easy shift?"

"Yeah?" As he holds out his arm, suggesting her to come sit with him.

"Well I didn't think I would ever beg for a shift to be busier, but here I am. And on top of that, now I am eagerly awaiting a date with a certain handsome Captain." She says while sitting down next to Matt on his bunk.

He lets out a chuckle before responding to what she just said.

"I get what you mean, I can recall the amount of times I had no paperwork left on one hand." He says while going through her hair.

"I am almost hoping we get a c-"

The bells sound before she can finish the sentence:

AMBULANCE 61, SQUAD 3. VEHICLE COLLISION. 400 WEST ASHLAND AVENUE.

"Wish granted" He smirks.

She lets out a little laugh before she heads out of his quarters.

"Be safe out there Sylvie." He says while she runs towards the app floor.

* * *

They arrive on scene. Two cars have collided with each other, the driver of the second vehicle was already outside the car and sitting on the pavement. The driver of the first vehicle wasn't so lucky, he was pinned.

"Mackey, you go over to the driver of the second vehicle and make sure he is okay. I'll handle this one."

"Copy" Mackey says while Severide is giving out orders to his crew.

Sylvie climbs into the car to treat the man while squad frees him.

Before she knows what happening she feels heat, then something heavy on top of her and finally a groan from somebody else. What happens next is a blur.

* * *

Truck and Engine are returning from a house fire which turned out to be some burned food. Casey notices Boden is waiting on the app floor. _'That is never a good thing'_ he thinks to himself while practically being able to hear everybody share the same thought. He is lost in his thoughts because he doesn't even notice Squad and Ambo have been gone for way too long if their call was a vehicle collision.

His thought was right, everybody quickly gathers around Boden when Hermann asks "What's up chief?"

Boden looks at Casey and then at Kidd. _'No! God no! He better not about to tell me something happened to Sylvie, everything was just returning to normal!'_ He thinks. "Did somebody get hurt? Is everyone okay?" He asks, Boden doesn't answer back straight away which tells Casey enough.

He didn't even notice he was holding in his breath until Boden says: "Severide got injured on the call they were at". Casey can think clearly knowing Sylvie is alright, his mind immediately makes him look at Kidd and all he can see is horror. Before Boden can even continue he is interrupted: "What happened? Where is he? Why aren't we heading to Med already? Is he okay!?" Stella asks, ending with nearly shouting.

"Kidd take a deep breath. Severide is at Med. The car flashed over. That's all I know for the moment. Because it has been such a slow shift I have taken the whole house out of service so we can all go."

"Captain why don't you take my buggy and go ahead with Kidd. We'll see you both at Med."

"Copy Chief."

* * *

When he and Stella walk through the doors they see Tony, Capp, Mackey and Cruz sitting with each other lost in their own thoughts. _'Where is Sylvie?'_ He thinks.

As soon as Cruz notices them he gets up and puts his hands on Kidd's shoulders "Before you completely freak out. While on call the car flashed over. Something got lodged in his back while protecting Brett. She is okay" Eyeing towards her in the corner of the waiting room. "Severide went into surgery to get the piece of metal removed from his back." He can see tears form in Stella's eyes and Cruz quickly gives her a firm hug. Knowing Stella is being taken care of, he heads over to Sylvie.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She says nothing. She lays her head on his shoulder and starts to softly cry.

"It's all my fault." She says softly after her crying died down a bit.

"Sylvie? Sylvie, look at me. None of this is your fault." He immediately responds.

"You don't understand."

"Understand what? Please Sylvie. Make me understand." He desperately asks while going through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a pretty short story so far. Just wanted to keep things light for the first chapter.


End file.
